


I'll Always Be Your Good Boy

by butterfliesforbts (JuliaClaireLove)



Category: Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Buttplugs, Daddy Kink, Hybrid AU, Infantilism, M/M, Riding, Self-Hatred, Seokjin and Jimin are in it for like a second, Smut, Suicide Attempt, because it's impossible for me to make a happy story, gratuitous use of the word Daddy, hoseok Jeongguk and Namjoon are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaClaireLove/pseuds/butterfliesforbts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi is happy with Daddy TaeTae and Papa Hobi... Until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi mewled softly, hands covering his ears from the sounds of yelling and breaking coming from the living room. He was seated on the floor of his owners' bedroom, back against the bed and his knees pulled up to his chest. He hated seeing his owners upset.

 

 

The sounds abruptly stopped, followed by the harsh slam of a door. Yoongi sat still for a moment, still afraid, before slowly uncovering his ears. He reached for the plush Kumamon toy his owners had given him for his birthday, clutching it close to his chest.

 

 

He flinched when the bedroom door opened, but he was perplexed when it was only Daddy TaeTae who entered. His Daddy flopped onto the bed with a huff.

 

 

Yoongi hesitantly peeked over the edge of the bed. "Daddy?"

 

 

Daddy TaeTae looked over at him, seeming to finally realize he was there. "What is it, baby?" He answered, voice low and gruff.

 

 

"Where's Papa Hobi?"

 

 

Daddy cleared his throat. "Papa is going to be gone for a bit, okay, sweetheart?"

 

 

"Oh. Okay." Yoongi was sad. He missed Papa Hobi.

 

 

"Aw, Yoongi, baby," Daddy crooned. "C'm'ere."

 

 

Yoongi obediently climbed into the bed, his snow white tail swishing languidly behind him, Kumamon still held in his little hands. He curled up into his Daddy's waiting arms, snuggling into the comfortable warmth. 

 

 

"I'm sorry for the loud noises, baby," Daddy murmured, caressing Yoongi's platinum hair and matching ears. "I know how that scares you."

 

 

"It's okay Daddy," Yoongi smiled. 

 

 

~-~

 

 

It had been two weeks since Papa Hobi left. 

 

 

Yoongi learned not to ask when Papa would return, because it made Daddy yell at him. It scared him, and it made him cry.

 

 

Daddy TaeTae was coming home later and later, sometimes not even until daybreak. When he did come home, he smelled icky, like the liquid the vet swiped on Yoongi's skin before he poked him. It made Yoongi's nose wrinkle, but he dutifully brought his Daddy water and food when he woke up with an owie in his head. 

 

 

Yoongi knew he shouldn't, but he took advantage of the late nights by watching extra cartoons, which Daddy and Papa would never let him do otherwise. 

 

 

One night, Daddy actually came home before the stroke of midnight. The sound of the door clicking open startled Yoongi, and he scrambled to shut off the glowing screen. 

 

 

"Daddy, you're home!" He squealed, running up to him and hugging his Daddy.

 

 

"Uh huh, baby," Daddy grunted. "Come on, sweetheart, come to the bedroom with Daddy."

 

 

"O-Okay Daddy."

 

 

Yoongi found himself and his Daddy on the bed. Daddy was laying down, and Yoongi straddled his hips.

 

 

"Do you want to make Daddy feel good, baby?"

 

 

"Y-Yes, I want Daddy to feel good." Yoongi's voice was small, but he relished in the feelings of Daddy's hands trailing up and down his sides, coming down to rest on his thighs, where his little shorts rode up, exposing more pale skin.

 

 

"That's right, baby," Daddy said, before carefully pulling Yoongi's shirt up and off his head, before bringing his hands back down to his thighs. He grinded up into the smaller, smirking at the high pitched keen that spilled from Yoongi's lips. "Are you wearing your plug, baby?"

 

 

"Y-Yes, Daddy." Yoongi's tail flicked behind him as he flushed with embarrassment.

 

 

"Shh, baby." Daddy's thumbs massaged gentle circles into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, sending shivers down Yoongi's spine. "You're such a good boy for me, sweetheart."

 

 

Yoongi practically glowed from the praise.

 

 

Daddy smiled. "C'mon, baby. Show me your pretty hole."

 

 

"Yes Daddy," Yoongi couldn't stop the little blush that flooded his cheeks as he rose, slipping off his shorts, and lacy blue panties, before turning around. His plug was clear and glass, with a blue jewel adorning the end.

 

 

His Daddy gave an approving wolf whistle. "So pretty, baby."

 

 

Yoongi whined softly as he felt a finger trace around his puckered rim. A small whimper left his mouth when his Daddy suddenly pulled out the plug, but sighed when he felt two fingers take its place.

 

 

"You're so wet for me, baby," Daddy murmured, the natural lubricant coating his fingers. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

 

 

"A-Ah yes! Yes Daddy, I'm a good boy!" Yoongi gasped. He arched his back when he felt sparks fly through his body.

 

 

"Mm... So pretty," Daddy cooed. "Ah.. Turn around for me, sweetheart. I want to see your cute face."

 

 

Yoongi obeyed, returning to his previous position with both legs spread on either side of his Daddy. 

 

 

"Take Daddy's cock out, baby."

 

 

"Yes Daddy." Small fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Daddy's pants, reaching into his boxers and pulling out the pulsing member. Yoongi's little hands could barely make it all the way around. Yoongi scooted backward, and bent down, laving the weeping head with little licks fitting of his kitten-hybrid nature. He was spurred on by the pleased groans his Daddy was making, moving lower to take his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Yoongi stopped occasionally, to dip his tongue into the slit of the head, but immediately went back to filling his throat. Obscene sounds resounded throughout the room, but Yoongi didn't even flinch when his Daddy's hips bucked up, gag reflex long gone. Because he was a _good boy._

 

 

Yoongi whined, when his Daddy suddenly pulled him off his cock. He looked up at him, slightly hurt, confusion in his eyes.

 

 

"You're too good to me, baby," Daddy chuckled breathlessly. "Come and sit on Daddy's cock. I want to cum inside you."

 

 

Yoongi was eager to obey. He lifted his hips, positioning his stretched hole over his Daddy's spit-slick cock, lowering himself down and swiftly bottoming out. His eyes rolled back in his head, hands steadying himself on his Daddy's chest, he barely registered his owner's pleasured hiss.

 

 

"Am I a good boy, Daddy?" Yoongi's little voice, so full of deceptive innocence, only made his owner groan in appreciation.

 

 

"You're so good for me, baby."

 

 

Yoongi purred at the praise.

 

 

"Move your hips for Daddy."

 

 

The kitten did as he was told, lifting and dropping his hips, twisting and grinding down for his Daddy. He yelped suddenly, when he felt Daddy's cock brush past his happy spot.

 

 

"It feels so good Daddy!" Yoongi cried out.

 

 

The sight of his baby boy bouncing up and down in his lap, looking so debauched and beautiful, was too much for Daddy TaeTae. Or perhaps he was just extremely sexually frustrated. He came with a shout, deep inside his baby boy. 

 

 

Yoongi moaned at the feeling of his Daddy's cum filling up his insides, and it pushed him to the brink as well. His release sprayed across both their torsos, his clenching passage milking the last out of Daddy's cock.

 

 

Once they had both come down from their highs, Daddy's big hands lifted Yoongi off him, setting the small boy beside him on the bed. Yoongi was quick to snuggle into his Daddy.

 

 

"Am I a good boy, Daddy?"

 

 

"Yes, baby. You make Daddy so happy."

 

 

~-~

 

 

Yoongi never thought he'd find himself doubting that phrase. 

 

 

It was a few days later, and he had woken without the heat of his Daddy beside him. Yoongi almost cried when he registered the lack of contact, so he climbed out of bed to look for his Daddy.

 

 

He peeked through the ajar bedroom door, seeing his Daddy pacing around the kitchen. He looked upset. 

 

 

"--at do you mean you can't take him? But of course I love him, I love him as much as you do.. Hoseok, don't do this to me. It's just, every time I look at him, I think of yo... You know what? I don't have time for this. I'm not putting up with your shit." 

 

 

Yoongi jolted when Daddy slammed the phone down. He had never heard him use bad words before. He tentatively stepped outside the door. "...Daddy?"

 

 

His Daddy looked over at him, wearing an expression Yoongi couldn't recognize. He put on a smile even Yoongi could realize was fake. "Hey, sweetheart."

 

 

"What are you yelling about?"

 

 

"It's nothing, baby," Daddy answered with obvious strain. "Here, why don't you have some cereal, then we can go to the park, okay?"

 

 

Yoongi was worried, but agreed nonetheless. "Okay."

 

 

As Yoongi nibbled down his Cheerios, he couldn't help but notice that Daddy was being really weird today. He scrambled from room to room, grabbing some papers, putting on a coat, packing a bag that seemed way too big for a trip to the park. Yoongi stayed silent, however. He finished drinking the leftover milk in the bowl, placing it in the sink. He walked back to the bedroom, dressing himself in his favorite black and white striped shirt and black shorts, slipping on his red converse.

 

 

"Ready to go?" His Daddy stood by the door, holding Yoongi's favorite red jacket. 

 

 

Yoongi nodded quietly, slipping his arms into the waiting sleeves of the jacket. His Daddy seemed to not notice his silence, taking him by the hand, with the big bag in the other, leading him outside, to the parking lot of their apartment complex. He helped the smaller into the passenger seat of his red Elantra, placing the bag at his feet.

 

 

As Daddy started the car and exited the parking structure, Yoongi toed at the zipper of the bag, frowning in confusion when he spotted the familiar face of his plush Kumamon. 

 

 

"Why'd you bring Kumamon, Daddy?" He asked.

 

 

Daddy looked stressed. "Well, baby, maybe you want to show Kumamon to the other hybrids at the park, yeah?"

 

 

"Oh... Okay."

 

 

The drive was short, but their destination wasn't the hybrid park Yoongi knew and loved. It was a weird white building.

 

 

"Daddy, what kind of park is this?"

 

 

"It's a... It's an indoor park, baby, you'll see."

 

 

There were words on the side of the building, in English and in Korean. Yoongi didn't understand the English words, but Daddy pulled him inside the building before he could read the Korean.

 

 

Yoongi relaxed a bit when he sniffed the air. There were definitely hybrids here. He occupied himself with gazing up and down the plain white walls of the building, wondering where exactly the park was. Daddy and a nice-looking lady were conversing in hushed voices, but Yoongi didn't think too much of it.

 

 

The lady turned to Yoongi, extending her hand to him. "Hello, Yoongi! I'm Miss Anna," she greeted in slightly accented Korean. "Come on, let's go meet the other hybrids, yes?"

 

 

"Okay, but, where's Daddy going?" Yoongi pointed to where his Daddy was walking down the opposite hallway.

 

 

"Oh, your Daddy's taking care of some boring business stuff, okay? No need to worry."

 

 

They came to a door with a panel marked "Playroom." Miss Anna scanned a card around her neck, and the door opened.

 

 

Yoongi was overwhelmed by the sight of all the hybrids running and jumping around: bunnies, puppies, even kittens like him.

 

 

Miss Anna led him inside. "Have fun, okay?" She said. "If you need anything, ask Jimin over there, okay?" And like that, she was gone.

 

 

Yoongi shied away from all the loud, unfamiliar commotion, clinging to the wall before sliding down into a beanbag in the corner. He looked around nervously, wishing he had his Kumamon, wishing his Daddy was here, wishing his Papa was here. Daddy and Papa always accompanied him to the park, they would never leave him alone like this.

 

 

"Hello!" 

 

 

Yoongi nearly jumped out of his seat. 

 

 

The source of the startling greeting was a lanky puppy hybrid. He sat next to Yoongi's beanbag, tail wagging excitedly behind him. "I'm Seokjin, but you can call me Jinnie."

 

 

"Hi Jinnie," Yoongi said softly. "I'm Yoongi."

 

 

"Cool." Jinnie plonked down next to Yoongi, nearly bouncing him off the beanbag. "Where are you from?"

 

 

"Oh, I live around here."

 

 

Jinnie frowned. "Lived."

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

"You _lived_ around here. Because now, you live _in_ here, with all of us."

 

 

Yoongi shook his head. "I don't understand--"

 

 

"Yoongi?"

 

 

Oh lovely, another stranger, Yoongi thought. The man who approached them absolutely terrified him. He was big and muscly, with a head of fiery orange hair.

 

 

Said big and scary man scooped Yoongi into a bear hug. "Yoongi! It is you!"

 

 

Yoongi squirmed, causing the man to put him down. "I don't know you."

 

 

The man's smile fell. "Aw, that's unfortunate." He shook Yoongi's hand. "I'm Jimin. I'm one of the supervisors for the hybrids."

 

 

"How do you know me?" Yoongi was still confused.

 

 

"I took care of you here, before you were adopted. God, you were such a cute little one. You still are!"

 

 

"Adopted? Here?"

 

 

Jimin nodded. "This is the Hybrid Care and Adoption Center."

 

 

Yoongi froze. He knew what that word meant. A feeling like a cold bullet of dread struck through his heart. He bolted to the door. 

 

 

Jimin quickly followed him, holding his wrists to stop him from pound in at the door.

 

 

"I need to see my Daddy!" Yoongi cried. 

 

 

"Shh.. Yoongi, shh..."

 

 

"Where's my Daddy?!" He clawed at the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "I want my Daddy!"

 

 

Jimin signaled to the other supervisor to take the rest of the hybrids out the other door of the Playroom. He attempted to placate the crying kitten. "It's okay, Yoongi, you're okay.."

 

 

"It's not okay!" Yoongi was sobbing hysterically. "I need my Daddy!" 

 

 

Finally he seemed to give up. He sank to the floor, Jimin holding him close to his chest. His hands and nails hurt, but the pain in his chest hurt much more.

 

 

"I want my Daddy..."

 

 

~-~

 

 

Yoongi didn't sleep the first night at the Center, or for many days after, for that matter. The big bag his Daddy had packed was waiting for him when he got to his room, filled with clothes and his favorite toys. He shared the room with the puppy, Jinnie, he'd met before, and a bunny named Kookie. They were really nice and talkative, but Yoongi didn't want to talk. He curled up under his comforter, Kumamon clutched desperately to his body, the blue pacifier which he hadn't used in so long stuck between his lips. Silent tears trickled down his cheeks. 

 

 

How could his Daddy leave him like that? Hadn't Yoongi been a good boy? Didn't his Daddy love him?

 

 

His wonderings only made him cry more, not to mention the fact that his fellow hybrids were finding new families as quickly as Yoongi had lost his. 

 

 

Jinnie was in the process of being adopted by a nice man named Namjoon, and it was rumored that Jimin was planning to adopt Kookie soon.

 

 

Yoongi felt alone. Was he the reason Papa left? Maybe that's why Daddy left him here. Maybe he wasn't a good boy. Maybe they hated him. 

 

 

Yoongi hated himself. He was the reason his family broke. He was the reason Daddy and Papa didn't love each other anymore. He didn't deserve their love. He didn't deserve how sweet and nicely they treated him. He deserved to be abandoned.

 

 

But that wasn't enough.

 

 

One night, while Jinnie and Kookie were sleeping, Yoongi slipped into their shared bathroom and closed the door. He climbed onto the sink and reached for the medicine cabinet only Jimin and the supervisors were allowed to touch.

 

 

He pulled out three labeled bottles of their heat suppressants, Kookie's medicine for when he had anxiety attacks, and Jinnie's medicine for when he had an owie in his head. He layed out the five bottles in front of him. They made him and his roommates feel better, maybe they would take away the pain in his chest.

 

 

He struggled to open the caps, bursting into tears as he pushed, spun, and wrenched all five bottles open. He spilled the colored pills into his hands. They looked like candy. 

 

 

Yoongi filled a cup with water from the sink. Between sips of water, he swallowed all the pills, just like how Papa taught him to take his heat suppressants.

 

 

By the end of it, he felt dizzy. He had planned to go back to bed, but he couldn't make it to the bathroom door, collapsing into the bathtub. There, he curled into a ball, closing his eyes, Kumamon held ever so loyal against his aching heart.


	2. Not a Sequel

Hi all!!! I'm so sorry, as I've been promising a sequel since the story came out, but after many attempts of writing and reanalyzing the story, I've come to the conclusion that this story is better off as a oneshot. I feel that a sequel would dilute the emotional effect and the overall impact of the story. Again, I apologize, but thank you so much to all of you who have read and left comments and kudos! You make me so happy <33333

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for this!! I'm beginning to believe that it's impossible for me to write a happy story :/
> 
> In hindsight I probably should have made Yoongi a puppy hybrid, what with all the "good boy" stuff going on, but whatever I like the visuals of kitten!yoongi anyway


End file.
